Big brothers are loved
by WolfRain001
Summary: Gaara asks Kankuro for advice and they grow a bit closer because of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Just a little idea i had. hope y'all like it.

* * *

><p>"Kankuro." I looked up when the monotone voice called me and saw Gaara giving me a glare that somehow wasn't a glare. "Yes, Gaara?" I asked putting the puppet that I'd been working on down.<p>

He walked in and sat on my bed without saying a word. I looked at him for a moment before going back to the puppet. He'd talk when he felt like it.

"Why is Temari infatuated with the Nara." his voice came again and I looked up at him before considering my answer. "Well, I'd say it's because he's the only guy that will put up with her." I said with a shrug. I didn't really understand why he was asking but, he never asked anything without good reason.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him, careful to keep the curiosity out of my voice. He didn't answer, just looked away. I could almost swear, if Temari wouldn't throw a fit, that I saw a slight tinge of pink on my brothers usually void of emotion face.

He got up silently and walked out leaving me to wonder why he had asked such a question. I shrugged it off, he'd been asking a lot of weird questions lately. Maybe he was just trying to understand how people feel. I decided to ask Temari on this later.

I trudged down to the dinner table that afternoon with dread. That blonde brat and his team were in Suna on a mission and were having dinner with us. I sat in the living room, trying to keep away from Temari, and picked up a book that had been left around.

"Hey! Gaara! Howya doin?" I held back a flinch at the, rather loud, bratty voice that infiltrated my private little world. I wonder if this is what Gaara felt like when people talked to him when he was younger.

I shook my head at the thought and walked into the dining room to try to have a normal meal with the rambunctious team that had joined my 'family' tonight.

After they left, I retreated to my room to hide from Temari. "Kankuro, what is love?" I blinked, shock apparent on my face, before turning to Gaara who had walked silently in when I wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked still in shock. He narrowed his eyes at me, "I will not repeat myself."

I sighed before turning around. If I looked at him it would be much harder than it had to. "Love is, well, it's hard to explain but I'll try my best." I said and I smirked to myself when I heard him set his gourd on the ground and the bed squeak as he rested on it.

"To me, you might want to ask Temari, Love is something that you feel toward someone. Sort of like a feeling, yet, not quite." I paused and winked one of my eyes shut in concentration. "There are several different kinds of love, those for you're family, and those for you're precious people."

I turned to glance at him and he was sitting there staring at me, almost eagerly. "Do you understand so far?" I asked and when he nodded I nodded in return and continued.

"Love, for precious people, is so much different than regular love. You share everything with this person, secrets, desires, random thoughts, and so much more. It is built on trust but it is very rare to come by." I paused and sighed trying to figure out how to explain better.

I smirked to myself when I realized he was still in his kazekage robes. "You know how you protect and care for the people of Suna?" I asked and he nodded again as he furrowed his non-existent brows.

"That's how you feel about you're precious person but, the feeling is much stronger. Like how Naruto cares enough about that Uchiha, he's special enough for Naruto to want to bring him back but that's more of a family feeling, like brothers." I said with a absent nod to myself.

Gaara nodded seeming to finally understand, "So, if you love someone you feel protective?" he asked no emotion in his tone, but his eyes held an emotion I'd never seen before. I nodded and he stood, "Uh huh, you can't just leave without telling me who she is." I said as I crossed my arms and he seemed to freeze.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. His politeness breaking slightly as he grew protective of whoever it was he was hiding. "Look, I know you probably don't want anyone to know about this girl but c'mon! I'm you're big brother. You should be able to tell me about this girl." I said with a wink and he slowly sank back to the mattress.

I hadn't expected him to stay, but when he did I resisted the urge to grin at him. "Her name is Shiro." he said simply as he stared at the wall behind me. I nodded absently, "Wait a minute, that's that girl that works at the restaurant down the street right? The one with the long black hair?"

He nodded slowly and I smiled, "You have a good eye, Gaara." I said with a nod. "Just tell her how you feel and I'm sure everything will work out for the best." I said with another absent nod as I turned back toward my puppet again.

It was silent for a while before I heard the mattress squeak and the sand shifting as he lifted it off of the ground. "Thank you , Kankuro…" it was so low I barely heard it but I smiled as he walked toward the door. "Don't worry about it, Gaara. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." my voice was soft and totally unlike my rough voice I used all the time.

I heard him hesitate before walking out. I grinned to myself as I put the puppet together. So, our little Gaara had grown into a man and was starting to act human. Temari walked in a few minutes later asking what was up with Gaara, but I had no reply I just grinned at her before walking out to marvel at the night sky as I thought of how good things had turned out.

A few days later I was walking to the Kazekage tower to drop of some files for Gaara from the hospital. I started to approach the room and started to slid the door open. I furrowed my brows when I heard someone else, a feminine someone else, talking. "You called for me Kazekage-Sama?" I smiled as I heard the bright chipper voice of the girl that had caught my brother in her webs without her knowledge.

It was silent for a while and I pushed the door open and smiled at what I saw. Gaara and Shiro were locked in a kiss, Gaara's first. I closed the door but stopped when they pulled away. I was scared that she would reject him, he looked just as scared, his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

She smiled at him before touching his cheek softly, "I was wondering when you'd ask me out. I didn't quite expect the kiss though." she said softly before kissing him again. I closed the door softly and turned toward the guards.

"The Kazekage is busy right now. No visitors for a while, understood?" I asked and they both nodded without question. "Oh, and when he comes out. Give him these." I said handing the documents to them and they nodded.

I walked away grinning and later Gaara walked into my room, while I was laying on the bed. "Thank you for you're advice,…Nii-San…" I sat up and saw a slight blush on his face. "You're welcome, Ototo."

He nodded with a slight smile on his face and I smiled softly at him before leaning back on my bed and falling to sleep with a smile on my face. I guess we were a real family after all.


End file.
